


Party Hard Interruption

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Mad King Ryan, Original Character(s), madhouse, party hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a party gets too loud next door to the MadHouse?</p><p>Well, I happen to be one of the many that live there. Sit down, my friends, and I'll tell you. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Hard Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, this is inspired by the Party Hard stream that Ryan (SortaMaliciousGaming) did a while back. While he was playing, I donated and distracted him from his fun. He openly expressed his rage at me. But, he was laughing and it was awesome. lol But, this is how I see it. This is what truly happened that night, and all my Vagabonds can back me up on this. XD  
> #VagabondHype #MadHouseHype Love you guys! <3 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! And shout-out to fellow Vagabond Cheryl!

One scream.  
Then two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Fi-

What was going on next door?? I knew there was a big party going on, but why all the screaming? Did someone get pranked and tossed in the pool? And why were so many people screaming at the same time? Good God, this is a loud party! And it's not even 5 AM! It's only 2! Granted, the MadHouse was also pretty big, and we could get loud at times, but we knew our limits of when the party was over. 

I slowly got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I'm not getting any sleep tonight. 

I heard a knock on my bedroom door, not seconds later. I opened the door and there stood a sleepy Cheryl, one of my best friends in the MadHouse. She looked a little disoriented, as if a ghost had haunted her room. Wouldn't be the first time that's happened here...

"Hey, Tabi? I think the party is getting a little crazy over there. I thought that was our thing!"

I chuckled, but still looked a little worried. "Yeah. Something is going on. You think we should tell the mods?"

"I don't know. We shouldn't interrupt their sleep. Who knows how cranky they get in the morning. I'm surprised they're asleep now! There's so much chaos going on."

I sighed. "Look. There's no way this is gonna get resolved if we just stand here."

"Then, why don't you go and-?" More screaming. Great. And it got louder. What on Earth happened now??

Cheryl came in my room and looked out the window. It looked as if a small fire started in one of the party rooms. "Oh, man. Someone really doesn't want this party to go on any longer."

Wait. 

A big party. Lots of noise. And someone will do anything to get it to stop. 

I think I know who did this. 

"Uh, hey Cheryl? Do you know where Ryan is?"

She turned to me and gasped. "You don't think...?"

I nod and take out my cellphone. I was told not to call him except if it's an emergency. Welp. #YOLO, right? That's what the ghost of the MadHouse always says. 

Yes, we can hear the ghost. 

What?? He's cool! 

Anyway, I sit on my bed and dial the number. I was a little nervous, to be honest. What was I about to hear?

"Hello?" said a sweet, gentleman voice. 

Well. That was normal. 

"Oh, no you don't! Come back here!" Cue the sound of murder and the loudest maniacal laugh you'll ever hear. I had to pull my ear away from the phone for a few seconds. 

"Whoa. That was loud, but pretty cool!" Cheryl exclaims, still looking out the window, but apparently hearing the noise he was making. She has super powered ears, I tell ya.

"R-Ryan? Hey. It's Tabitha. What the hell are you doing?"

"Umm...This isn't what it sounds like?" 

I facepalmed. "Ryan, you're murdering at a party again, aren't you? And that party is the one right next door, isn't it?"

".....maybe?"

Cheryl giggled. And I couldn't help but chuckle, either. This man was so sweet when he gets caught. It's hard to tell which side of him we like the most. 

Ryan continued as he walked around the party, secretly trying to off everyone without getting caught. "Look, I had no idea this party was gonna happen. It's been so loud for hours and it was keeping you all awake. It was keeping me awake. And you don't keep the Mad King awake!" He exclaimed while dunking someone's head in the punch bowl. All the fruity goodness literally went to their head.

"Awww! He cares!" Cheryl cooed, sitting next to me. 

"Is that Cheryl's voice I hear?" Ryan asked. 

"Yeah; she snuck in my room again." I rolled my eyes and put my phone on speaker.

"Hi, Ryan!" She said, frantically waving as if he could see her through the phone. Given enough time and technology, I'm sure he could make that happen someday. 

"Hello, Cheryl my dear." Ryan smirked, and said in the Mad King voice that always made her smile. 

It worked. For both of us. 

"Oh, my God! Wow! Ryan, you're amazing! Just, please don't get caught or in trouble! Hurry home; we Vagabonds worry when you're not here with us." 

"Not to worry, you two. I'll be home before you know it. When you hear silence, I'm already on my way back. If anyone else is awake, tell them not to worry, okay? I'll be just- I-Is there a bear at this party? I think I see a bear at this party. Why is there a bear at this party?" Ryan went from Mad King mode to "confused as hell" mode. He could've sworn he just saw a bear saunter into the party, sniffing around for food. And...was it starting to dance??

"A bear? I think we all need some sleep now. He's lost his mind again." I muttered to Cheryl as she burst into a fit of giggles again. "Uh, Ryan? A tip for you: If there actually is a bear there, and you haven't lost sleep prior to tonight, try to get the bear to help; get some blood off your hands. Uh, literally. If not, leave the bear to do its thing and let it leave."

"Nice tip. Thanks, Tabitha!" 

I shrugged and smiled. "No problem. Hey, if you need another idea, just- "

[THUD!] 

"Ooomph! Hey! Get off!" A cop pounced on him while he was on the phone. Cheryl and I were all sorts of confused, until we heard another scream. 

"THERE HE IS, OFFICERS! THERE'S THE MURDERER!" 

A lady in a red dress and heels stormed up to Ryan and pointed at him angrily. And on cue, there were police cars and sirens in front of the house, almost blinding the two of us. We couldn't see what was going on, but there was a whole bunch of calamity that we knew Ryan wasn't causing. 

My eyes widened, as Cheryl glared at me. I dun goofed. "Um, oops?" 

Pretty soon, we heard panting and the sound of feet moving quickly. He was running. And the last thing he said before he quickly hung up the phone?

"Damn it, Tabitha!"


End file.
